Mini Verse Mew Mew
A new fanseries that is made by Princess Mew. It will be worked on at the same time as TMM: JJBA AU. The second season is Mini Verse Mew Mew La Vida Carte. Story A world full of creativity. Mews are basically everywhere and anyone who doesn't know about them is stupid since everyone knows about the Mews. Though these aliens known as "Demonics" are trying to take over their world. There are also wild creatures in the world that try to kill the humans and Mews alike and align with the Demonics. Characters Mews * Kayla ** The first Mew to appear in the series and leader of her team. She's childish but willing to help out others in need. Has the DNA of the Shortridge's langur. Mew Soda. Purple Themed * Cookie ** The second Mew to appear in the series. She's the calm one of the group, she hardly ever yells or gets upset. Has the DNA of the Australian Sea Lion. Mew Eggies. Yellow Themed * Ren ** The third Mew to appear in the series. He's an eccentric person, always thinking he's a god of bats. His twin brother is Len. Has the DNA of the Guadeloupe Big Brown Bat. Mew Candy. White Themed * Len ** The fourth Mew to appear in the series. He's a perverted and a smart person. Twin Brother is Ren. Has the DNA of the Japanese short-tailed Bat. Mew Jelly Bean. Black Themed * Lee ** The fifth Mew to appear in the series. She's quite mature for her age and usually hits Len for his perverted personality. Has the DNA of the Bawean Deer. Mew Dragée. Orange Themed * Jotaro ** The sixth Mew to appear in the series. He's a weird one and is also a chuunibyou. He's childish despite how old he is. Has the DNA of the Greek Goldenring. Mew Konpeito. Blue Themed * Kakyoin ** The seventh Mew to appear in the series. She's calm and collected but can also become mad and embarrassed easily. She has a crush on Jotaro. Has the DNA of the Mount Francais Leaf-Toed Gecko. Mew Rock Candy. Green Themed * Koshō ** The eighth Mew to appear in the series. She's a sweet, energetic and caring young lady. Her twin sister is Shio. Has the DNA of the Oncorhynchus masou. Mew Sugar Mice. Pink Themed * Shio ** The ninth Mew to appear in the series. She's a sweet and energetic young lady as much as her twin, Koshō. Has the DNA of the Amago. Mew Cherries Jubilee. Red Themed * Taro ** The tenth Mew to appear in the series. He's a relaxed yet serious and hard working young man. Has the DNA of the Taylor's salamander. Mew Chocolate. Brown Themed Demonics * Sugar ** The first Demonics that Kayla and Cookie fight. She's a real handful and always causing trouble. * Licorice ** The second Demonics that appears. He fights Ren and Len when first appears. A bit demanding towards others. * Apple ** The third Demonics that appears. Always wanting everything cute and adorable. She hates it when she can't get what she wants. * Honey ** The fourth Demonics that appears. He appears to be a butler to Apple and does as she is told. Fears Apple's wrath if he messes up. * Peach ** The fifth Demonics that appear. She is Apple's maid and Honey's sister. She is loyal towards Apple and will follow her anywhere. * Strawberry ** The sixth Demonics that appear. He is Apple's maid and Honey and Peach's younger brother. Dresses up in a maid uniform and not a butler uniform. Major/Supporting * Redi ** The scientist and teacher of the Mew Mew classes at Redibug Academy. She is the ones who teach them about Mews and see if they are capable of becoming one or not. * Kabuto ** The scientist and teacher of the Mew Mew classes at Kabutomushi Academy. He is the ones who teach them about Mews and see if they are capable of becoming one or not. * Alice ** Kayla's older brother. He takes care of Kayla a lot while their parents are usually out on business trips. * Wakasa ** Cookie's cousin. He is always in the bathtub due to his legs turning into a fish fin, the cause is unknown. * Takasu ** Cookie's other cousin. He's just like Wakasa, though he can move on land easily since his legs turned into octopus tentacles, though no-one knows what caused it. * Josuke ** Jotaro's uncle from his mother's side of the family. He is his mother's step-brother from another mother after her father had an affair with another woman while still married to his wife. Josuke doesn't know who his father is. * Cherī ** Koshō and Shio's younger sister. She is a year younger then them making her 15 years old while there only 16 years old. Cherī doesn't exactly know about her older sisters being Mew Mews yet. * Mitsu ** Someone from Kabutomushi Academy, whom has a crush on Kayla. They have spoken before but like a few times when she saved him. * Den ** Someone from Kabutomushi Academy, whom Lee has a crush on. They've also been best friends since they were children. * Joseph ** Jotaro's grandfather whom was once a Mew Mew himself, but retired after getting to an old age. He prays for Jotaro and him being a Mew Mew. Locations * Redibagu Academy ** An all girls school. Many of the female Mews attend this school. There are special classes for Mew Mews and how to become Mew Mews as well, if you're capable of becoming one or not. * Kabutomushi Academy ** An all boys school. Many of the male Mews attend this school. There are special classes for Mew Mews and how to become Mew Mews as well, if you're capable of becoming one or not. Category:Mini Verse Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Princess Mew Category:AUs